


Apprentice

by TheTrainTicket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Just hints, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrainTicket/pseuds/TheTrainTicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thieves – one consumed by hatred, the other in love, working together. In the end, it never would have worked out. And that was why she had stopped using her Necklace. She wanted to still live in her own little world where they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU (obviously since Exotic’s not canon…) the biggest thing to note is that I aged Ishizu down so she’s younger than Bakura. Well he’s 3,000 years old, so technically she’s… you know what I mean T_T Idk, I just feel like this pairing works out better if he has some kinda advantage over her. Plus I have kinks. Basically, the scene where Ishizu first gets the Millennium Necklace happens in between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Yeah. Don’t think about it too hard.

Apprentice

Finding her had been extremely difficult. He hated to admit that he had no idea about the Ishtar family, even back in ancient Egypt. Must have been set up after his soul had become trapped. Oh well. He knew where she was now, that’s what mattered.

The other obstacle had been transferring his host’s body from Japan over to Egypt – and a remote location on top of that. But it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle; he had spent thousands of years plotting, after all. 

Bakura had the Millennium Ring, and the Eye. With her would come the Necklace, possibly others. He briefly wondered if she would have any idea who he was, or who she had been. It didn’t matter either way, what he had planned out was destiny. She may have a new body, a new life in this modern world, but her heart would be the same, and she would understand destiny.

He could get her back, he knew.

…

Ishizu Ishtar kneeled in front of her family’s altar. The Millennium Rod was gone, taken by her brother before he had left. He had killed their father. He had tried to kill her and Rishid. And now he was out to kill the Pharaoh. 

She was scared. Scared of what would happen to Marik, to her family… just scared. So she had gotten down on her knees and prayed. Finishing, she looked up at the remaining Millennium Item, and wondered… the Rod had accepted her brother… what if…

No, she really shouldn’t. That would be breaking so many rules, and after everything she had been through, Ishizu would never disrespect the law again. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

The Necklace… it had the ability to predict the future. Would she be able to see Marik’s fate? Her own?

What else did she have to lose?

With slight hesitation, Ishizu reached out and grabbed the Necklace. She tied it around herself, and it felt as if lightning had struck her. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in her home, but rushing through a series of events. Her head pounded as it finally ended, the experience so powerful that she fell back down to her knees.

The young girl took in a deep breath. She had seen Marik in her visions, seen him in with Rishid. But… where exactly that was she didn’t know, nor did she have any idea how to get there. What was she to do?

And who was that strange man she had seen herself with?

“Still curious, as always…”

The voice startled her, and she turned to see where it had come from. A white-haired man stood at the room’s entrance.

“Y-you…” she murmured.

“Although I highly doubt you were interested in power for the sake of power… “ He went on, not hearing her. “Is it part of your tombkeeper duties to use that Item? Judging from your reaction, you’re inexperienced.”

“Who are you?” She stood up, still weak, but managed to stay on her feet.

He chuckled. “Do you really think you can fight me off?” The man opened his button shirt, revealing the Ring around his neck.

He was furious. Well, ‘confused’ may have been a better word. A child? How did this happen? Alright, there were worse things she could’ve been reincarnated as, but still… this might take longer than he thought.

Or maybe, he was looking at this the wrong way…

“This is the sacred Tomb of the Ishtar family! You are not welcome her-“ he grabbed her by the wrist.

“Stop that.”

She shivered at his touch. Ishizu had been the only woman in her clan ever since her mother’s death. Now that she was older, the guards had taken to flirting with her on occasion. But they still had respect for her, they knew who she was. How dare this man touch and speak to her like this!

Ishizu yanked her arm away and stepped back.

“Who are you?” She demanded once more, not taking her eyes off his Ring.

He merely smirked. “You’ll figure out soon enough, apprentice.”

…

Ishizu found herself on a plane with a stranger. He didn’t speak to her much before or during the flight, but he also never allowed her to leave his side. She kept her hand clutched onto her Necklace until security forced her to take it off. Once she had it back, Ishizu tied it around her neck again.

Bakura kept his gaze forward when they were seated, not turning to look at her. Which was fine, Ishizu had no interest in speaking with him unless it was necessary. Everything was happening so fast, and he still scared her slightly.

She could never predict his moods – one moment he would be rather pleased with her presence, other times he was in a rush and frustrated. Maybe it was just because he never took the time to explain anything to her – his claim about their past lives was still all she knew of his identity, and Ishizu wasn’t even sure if it was true.

However, she wanted to find Marik, and going with Bakura meant traveling. She was aware of how dangerous this could be, but decided that trying to fight him off might have been equally risky. She just kept telling herself there must be some truth to what he had been saying – he did have the Millennium Ring, after all. Besides, she had seen them together in her vision. It was fate that she go along with him.

Still, she found herself enjoying the ride. She got the window seat, and took advantage of it. Ishizu had never seen so much in her life; it all really did take her breath away, and momentarily made her forget about the current situation she was in.

…

“What did you call me?”

“Apprentice. It means student.”

“I know what it means! Why do you refer to me in such a manner?”

He chuckled. “Believe it or not, you and I knew each other in a previous life. Our Millennium Items should be proof of that.”

He inched closer, and she took another step back.

 

“You were in a vision I just had…”

“Was I now? So you see, we are connected.”

“You still haven’t told me who you are.”

“My name is Bakura.”

“Bakura…” she repeated. The name felt unfamiliar on her tongue. “And you’re saying we knew each other in a previous life… did you serve the Pharaoh?” 

She saw him cringe. He seemed to make a conscious effort not to lash out. “I had… relations… to the nameless Pharaoh…”

Ishizu tilted her head in confusion. “What are you doing here now?”

He placed a hand under her chin. “A long time ago, you and I were plotting something. Something very important.” He pointed at her Necklace. “I need this, first and foremost.”

“You… can’t have it…”

“Let me finish.” She looked up at him. He didn’t look angry exactly, maybe a bit frustrated, but mostly he looked… content. “I need this, and I would like for you to come with me.”

“What do I have to do?” Her voice was shaky, afraid of his answer.

“Help me find the other Items. Any idea where they are?”

“Just – “ she stopped herself. How much could she trust this man? How did she know he was telling her the truth? It took her three tries just to get his name, and he was still being very vague…

“Yes?”

Well there was hardly any turning back now. That Ring still hung menacingly from his neck. She couldn’t fight him, she knew. She had just experienced the Necklace’s power for the first time today, and without it she still stood no chance. So she would have to make the best of this situation.

“The Rod… my brother… has it.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know… he ran off, along with our other brother. I… please, I really need to find him!”

He stood there quietly, his gaze moving down to his feet as he thought. “Very well then… he has the Rod, so looking for him wouldn’t really be going out of our way…”

Ishizu felt a flutter of hope despite the immense amount of fear she still had. “Oh, thank you… Bakura…”

He smiled. Genuinely smiled, his eyebrows raising from his furrowed expression.

“It’s good to see you again, Isis…”

…

Bakura had stayed in the tombs with her for a week afterwards. The term “stayed” was used very loosely. He would leave early in the mornings and be gone until late at night. But he always returned. It made Ishizu feel uncomfortable. He was still a strange man, one who didn’t have enough respect for the Tombkeeper’s shrine, let alone her status.

The guards had also gone with Marik, so it was truly just the two of them.

He barely spoke to her beyond questions – how old she was, how many family members she had, her brothers’ names. He did bring her back food though, precooked and probably stolen, but it was still a kind gesture. It eased her mind just a bit, anyway. Once she tried to wake up early enough to fix him breakfast as a way of saying thank you, but he was no where to be found. Perhaps he liked it that way.

Then one morning, he woke her up.

“Here,” he said. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. He was standing in her doorway, box in hand. “Put this on.”

“W-what’s going on?”

“We’re leaving today, Isis. You wouldn’t believe how complicated forging papers in this modern world can be… well, actually you probably can’t…”

“I – what?”

Bakura stepped over to her. “We’re going to Japan. The Millennium Puzzle is there, and it’s best I don’t keep my eye off it for too long.”

Ishizu awoke at that. “But you said we’d be looking for my brother!”

“And we will, my dear, I promise!” He reached into his box and pulled out a shirt. “But we don’t have any leads at the moment, do we? Now you said your brother was out to find the nameless Pharaoh. Well I happen to know that the owner of the Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh are one and the same. So if we go to Japan – “

“We find the Pharaoh, and we find my brother!”

“Very clever, Isis.”

“Ishizu.”

“Hm?”

“You… keep calling me Isis, but… my name’s Ishizu…”

He smirked. “Old habits die-hard, I suppose. My apologies, Ishizu.” She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but at least he wasn’t angry. He brought his attention back to the shirt. “Now be a good girl and put this on.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to the modern world, and your clothes are rather out of date.”

“I’d like to keep them if it’s all the same to you, Bakura. My family heritage is very important to me.”

“That’s fine, you can pack them in my trunk, but at least wear this while we’re out in public.”

“Very well…”

Ishizu pushed the covers off and stood, taking the box from his hands. She was just about to remove her nightgown when she realized Bakura was still standing there.

“Um, you don’t have to watch…”

He blinked. “Oh, right, so sorry, my lady…” he gave an over exaggerated bow, and that familiar smirked played across his face again as he sauntered out of the room.

He really did give her the creeps.

…

Bakura felt extremely nostalgic sitting next to her again. Especially since her home life had been old-fashion – heh, that was an understatement, her “house” so to speak was literally a blast from the past. How that family managed to maintain the ancient traditions for this long baffled him, but he was slightly impressed. If only it hadn’t been for such a pointless cause.

It would certainly make things easier, though – he wouldn’t have to teach her about the Pharaoh or the Millennium Items and such. 

And as he had suspected, she believed him when he told her of their previous lives. Perhaps not completely, he still felt her hesitance, which was understandable. Even in ancient times, he had not been a nice guy. She was young, but still, she had accepted the possibility, which was convenient. 

Her brother being the holder of the Millennium Rod was also a convenience, in the long run. It could prove to be a bit of a hassle, fighting off owners of the Items being tricky business, but it had given her a motive to come along with him. And hopefully by the time they were able to locate her brother she wouldn’t want to leave. Not that he honestly expected her to remember anything, but this nostalgia he felt while looking at her, even if she didn’t feel the same, left an impact on him.

Thousands of years trapped inside the Ring, and here he was with his only friend once again.

…

“Room for two.”

The hotel attendant gave them a queer expression and Bakura scowled. He couldn’t fake a relation, they looked nothing alike. And he couldn’t help the age difference, but even so, it was none of this bastard’s business.

He filled out the necessary paperwork, though, and handed over the key. Ishizu’s gaze wandered around the hotel. She had been doing that ever since they had arrived at the airport, and it amused him. It was refreshing to see someone else so perplexed by this modern world.

“How long until we leave for Japan?”

Always to the point. Just like the old days. And like then, he wasn’t sure if he was fond of it.

“Our flight leaves tomorrow, we’re only staying here tonight.” They arrived at their room. Bakura opened the door and walked inside, stopping when he realized she wasn’t following him. He turned. “What? Still don’t trust me?”

She didn’t reply, but her face said enough.

He rolled his eyes. “You know, I had a week to fuck you, I wouldn’t have forged so much paperwork and dragged you way out here if that was all I wanted.”

She had flinched at the word “fuck”, but he felt no reason to sugarcoat what they both were thinking. After a minute of silence, Ishizu walked in, closing the door behind her.

“Good girl.” He picked his suitcase back up and threw it onto one of the beds. “Since you got the window seat on the plane, I want the bed with the view. You don’t mind, do you?”

She said nothing, but it really didn’t matter. Despite his swearing, he still knew the best way to handle her was by being polite, or at least not overly rude. Bakura knew how to get what he wanted, and different people required different approaches. Some needed to be forced, others persuaded. Ishizu just needed a little encouragement and he could make her do almost anything. No matter how sarcastic he was, as long as he occasionally asked her permission or pardoned himself, she would be satisfied. 

She was a lady, after all. In the grand scheme of things, her title meant very little to this world. Hell, it probably didn’t mean much to his world, he didn’t know. She was a lowly creature on this pitiful planet, holding onto her virtues because they were the only things that gave her true value. So she thought, anyway.

It didn’t matter what the world saw in her, she was a queen in her own mind. That had been the initial attraction, as the former King of Thieves, he related to this mentality. 

…

Another stone had been thrown at her, but she kept on running. What were a few bruises if she got to eat that night? It wasn’t the worst situation she had gotten herself into, all things considered.

Isis dodged the next stone by turning into a narrow alleyway and jumping over a fence in the back. She could hear the baker yelling after her, but she knew she wasn’t being followed anymore.

Finally she slowed down a bit to catch her breath. Then she pulled apart a piece of the bread and ate away. It wasn’t until food hit her stomach did she truly realize just how hungry she was.

So distracted by her meal, Isis failed to notice the boy running towards her. She suddenly found herself on the ground, food snatched from her hands.

“Hey!” She yelled out, managing to get a glimpse of where he had been headed. Groaning a little, she picked herself back up and ran after him. It was difficult since she had already become so tired, but Isis remained determined. Granted, she had no right to get angry with him – she stole bread to eat, he stole bread to eat.

Regardless, she was hungry.

Once she got close enough, Isis lunged at him, pushing him to the ground with herself on top.

“Wha – “ he didn’t seem to expect her to catch up with him. He smacked her against the jaw, knocking her aside but she grabbed onto his leg and pulled him back down. Before he had a chance to react, Isis wrapped her fingers around his throat.

He thrashed, attempting to get her off, but she focused all her energy on holding him down. At last he stilled. She hesitantly let go.

He pushed her off but made no further attacks. “Sheesh, you crazy she-devil! If you’re gonna kill someone, do it for more than just bread!”

Isis ignored him and picked up her loaf. She ripped it in half, then handed him a portion.

“It’s just survival.” She stated. “But let’s start over. I’m Isis.”

“I don’t care.” He snatched the bread.

“Well you should. It’s one thing to steal from those who have plenty, but to steal from those who have nothing… that’s just petty. I have enough problems, I don’t need to worry about petty little thieves like you. Next time, I think I shall kill you.”

She was slammed to the ground again. He hunched over her with a dagger in one hand.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”

She sputtered, the wind knocked out of her. “A thief.”

He stopped, giving her a bemused look. Then he chuckled, let go and put his dagger away.

“You’re not even worth it…”

Isis rubbed at her throat. “I’ve never seen you before… where are you from?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“So it doesn’t matter where you’re from, and I’m not even worth killing. Why exactly should I be concerned about who you are?”

A wicked smile appeared. “Because I’m going to destroy the world one day…”

He produced a bag from under his jacket, opened it, and pulled out some kind of golden pendent.

“What is that?”

“It’s the Millennium Ring. It was forged by evil men who slaughtered an entire village. My village. And one day, I’ll return the favor…”

He had meant to intimidate her. That and he liked to brag. Still, this little brat was a nuisance, and he didn’t want to deal with her again. It wasn’t like she could steal the Ring, if she tried she would be burned alive. And it simply felt good to finally speak of his plan out loud to someone.

But he never would have guessed her next words.

“Show me.”

…

Ishizu was in the shower. Bakura was surprised just how much she knew about technology, she had even known about televisions. That tomb of hers was primitive, but there had been a village close by. Maybe she had gone to visit there a few times, he’d have to ask one day.

Everything was going much smoother than he had expected. He supposed that was just how destiny could work when it wanted to…

He heard the bathroom door open, and turned to see the young girl back in her nightgown, hair still wet. She silently crawled into bed.

“I’ll wake you up around seven. They serve breakfast until eight, and then our flight doesn’t leave until a bit later.”

“Ok.” Her voice was shaky. 

Bakura sighed internally. There was this setback, however. The Isis he knew lost her family, and had grown to be strong after years of living on the streets. Not to mention, his own age. Looking at her now, as a little girl, filled him with such disappointment.

But he knew Isis was still there. It would just take time.

Then Ishizu began to cry. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them. Bakura walked over to her. He truly didn’t care for tears – his pity had vanished long ago. And she barely understood pain.

However, informing her of this would be counter-productive. Let her be broken, let her be sad. From sadness came anger, and from anger came action. He wanted his apprentice back and if that meant having to deal with some crying now and again, then so be it. 

In a way, she sort of reminded Bakura of his host. But he was going to do a better job on gaining her loyalty than he had with that traitor, Ryou. His host was just a body now, a distraction for those fools who hung around the Pharaoh. Eventually he would have to tell them both about this arrangement, but it could wait. Again, he was patient.

Now was not the time, anyway.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She seemed startled at first, but quickly calmed down and pressed into his torso. He put his other arm around her then, and let her cry.

…

She ignored any cereal or pancakes and only selected fruit for breakfast that morning. This was to be expected, though, all things considered and he did the same. They sat in silence for a while. Bakura noted that she didn’t seem nearly as tense as she usually did – that cry-fest last night must have boosted her trust in him. Which is exactly what he wanted.

A little encouragement… 

“So tell me,” she started, gaining his attention. “How exactly did we know each other in our previous lives?”

Bakura placed down his orange. “I told you, we were master and apprentice. That Necklace you wear, it doesn’t work for just anyone you know…”

“Yes, only those chosen by the Millennium Items can use their powers.”

“Precisely. Well, as you might have noticed from experience, it takes time to adjust to such power…”

“My brother had no trouble using it the first time…”

“Are you going to let me finish?”

“Sorry, please continue…”

“It’s different from person to person, and I don’t know your brother. At any rate, you needed help maintaining your Necklace’s powers. I had the Ring and was able to train you.”

“How did this tie back with the Pharaoh? And what of the other Items?”

Bakura gave her a cold stare. He truly did not appreciate being interrupted, especially with questions he didn’t want to answer. But she held her ground, giving him an equally cold stare. He sighed.

“Why did your brother leave?”

“Don’t change the subject, Bakura!”

“I’m not, I’m trying to make a point. Why did he leave?”

She hesitated, her fingers curling into fists. It was a painful memory, but he didn’t care. She would have to deal with it.

“He… held a grudge against the Pharaoh. He blames him for our lives, and for our father’s death…”

“As well he should.” Bakura took a bite into his orange. She looked up at him. “What right had he to enslave your family for so many generations?”

“No, Bakura, it’s an honor for the Ishtar – “

“Honor?” He leaned in. “Since when do you care about honor, Isis?”

She blinked. “I – I’m not Isis…”

“What a shame.” He replied, his smirk not fading. “The Isis I knew understood where I was coming from. Understood what a tyrant that Pharaoh had been.”

“You’re starting to sound like my brother, and how dare you speak such things of the Pharaoh!”

“You’re forgetting one thing, my dear. I remember our previous lives. You do not.”

It was her turn to lean in. “Show me.”

His smirk widened. “That’s my girl.”

…

Bakura never thought he’d take a person to his cave who wasn’t intended to be a sacrifice – let alone a pretty girl. But there was always a first – and besides, there was no guarantee she’d get out of this alive, anyway.

The thief wasn’t too surprised she had wanted to come down here after he got over the initial shock. He had forgotten not everyone knew the dark powers of these golden Items, and she was also a thief.

He led her up to the stone tablet.

“Once all the Millennium Items are in place, the holder will be granted unlimited power.”

“And you’re going to use this to plunge the world into darkness?”

“Yes!” Isis snickered. “What the hell’s so funny?”

“Do you think I’m stupid? Those Items are heavily guarded by the Pharaoh’s own court! Just how do you plan on getting the rest of them, hmm?”

He frowned. Alright, so she knew more than she had let on. “Don’t underestimate me.” Bakura reached down towards the stone and pulled out a golden Necklace. “I already managed to get two – the other five can’t be too difficult.”

“Let me see…” she reached for it and he stepped back.

What a grabby little creature… but then Bakura grinned. The brat had no idea only a few people could control a Millennium Item… anyone else would be severely punished. So the shadows would get their sacrifice after all.

He tossed it over to her.

Isis blinked, looking up at him confused, as if suspecting his trick. Oh well, even if she didn’t put it on, he could still finish her off, now that he knew not to take her too lightly. But she raised her arms and tied it securely around her neck.

Less than a second later, she gasped, her body jolting at a weird angle. Bakura smirked. That was the price for messing with the King of Thieves. 

But then more time passed and she was still alive. He stared at her. What was going on? She stayed in that awkward pose for a bit longer before falling to her knees, panting.

“What was that?” He demanded.

She breathed deeply before answering. “I… saw a vision… fire… everywhere…”

“A vision? You mean, of the future?”

“I don’t know…”

Bakura was in shock. This girl… had been chosen?

…

They sat on their beds, facing each other with their Items in hand.

“Mind you, we only have a few hours to do this. But that should be enough time…”

Ishizu nodded. They closed their eyes and began to concentrate. The Items started to glow.

When she opened her eyes, Ishizu was no longer in the hotel room. This didn’t catch her off guard, however, he had made very clear instructions. Still, she was alone, and that was confusing.

“Bakura?” She called out, running down the halls of his soul room. “Bakura? Where are you?”

Suddenly she saw him in the distance. Slightly smiling, Ishizu ran up to him.

“There you are! Now you can show – “ she paused. “Wait… who are you?”

The boy looked down at her. “I’m Ryou Bakura… that was my name you were calling out.”

Ishizu tilted her head. “You’re… different…”

Fear suddenly struck her when she realized… could Bakura be like her brother…? Did he have two sides?

But the boy seemed to understand. “Young lady, I don’t really know how you got here… but the person you’ve been interacting with is the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.”

“Spirit?”

He nodded.

“So Bakura is… dead?”

“Something like that…”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well…” the boy bit his lower lip. “How do I explain this? You see, my father bought me the Ring years ago… afterwards, things started to happen. Really bad things.” His eyes went wide at the memories.

She pressed on, though, anxious for answers. “What kind of things?”

He sighed. “My friends started going into comas, people were disappearing, I couldn’t remember hours passing by some days. I later realized it was the Spirit possessing the Ring that had been controlling me…”

She shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense. He said he knew me in a past life… but he’s just a ghost? And why would he do such horrible things?”

“That’s just how he is, I suppose.”

A shiver ran down her spine. “D-do you… happen to know… who he was when he lived?”

Ryou was at a loss for words. Both were horribly confused by this situation, and the two stared at each other, neither wanting to hear his answer.

“He’s a tomb robber…”

Ishizu felt tears forming in her eyes.

Stupid, stupid! She had been so stupid for trusting him! Why had she done it? Was she really so desperate?

He patted her shoulders. “There there, it’s alright… he manipulates people, it’s what he does… you shouldn’t blame yourself…”

“But I’m miles away from my home! How can I get back?”

“Back?”

They looked up at the new voice. Ryou clutched her tighter as Bakura walked over.

“You would give up that easily? You’ve grown so weak in this new life, Isis. Maybe bringing you along wasn’t such a great idea…”

Ishizu pushed Ryou aside. “Why did you lie to me?”

Bakura crossed his arms. “What exactly have I lied about? You and I did know each other, I can prove that. The Pharaoh is indeed the owner of the Millennium Puzzle in Japan – “

“You mean Yugi?”

The two Bakuras made eye-contact. But Ryou backed down, knowing there would be consequences later.

“Yes. I haven’t lied once, I just left out a few details.”

“Rather important details…” Ishizu hissed, Ryou nodding in agreement.

Bakura merely shrugged. “This just seemed more efficient. Neither of you knew about each other, and now you do. And now you know who I really am.”

“Then you must realize that there’s no way I’ll ever help you!”

“Of course you will…” He stepped closer. “You want to get your brother back, don’t you? And if you were really bent on leaving, you would’ve done it by now…”

“So you’re holding me captive then?”

“Spirit, this is sick, just take her home!”

“You stay out of this!”

“She has nothing to do with anything!”

“She has everything to do with this!”

“No!” The two looked at her. “No, he’s… he’s right… I want to find my brother… I don’t really know where I am or how to get back… so what choice do I have?”

“Oh come on!” Bakura snapped. “You hold the Millennium Necklace! Not a lot of people can do that, you know. Stop acting like such a weak child!”

“Do you want me here or don’t you?”

“I want you on my side!”

Silence.

Then Ryou stepped up.

“Spirit, this is going too far. For once in your life, just do the right thing and take her home.”

“I can’t go back…” Ishizu whispered. “Siding with you means throwing away everything I’ve ever believed in… but going back means I give up on my brother…”

“That’s not true,” Bakura replied. “You’d find another way. You always do.”

“Well it’s a little late to tell me now, isn’t it?” He smiled at her retort. “You said so yourself, you’re not going to let me leave. I don’t trust you, but at the moment, you know more about the situation than I do. And I did have that vision… it’s not my place to fight against destiny. I want my brother back.”

“Thousands of years worth of family tradition, thrown away by one kid, eh? Heh, I like his style…”

“I have faith in my Pharaoh.”

Bakura sneered at that. He unfolded his arms and put them to his sides. “So… what exactly do you want to do?”

“You said you were my teacher, right? I want clear answers. So teach me how to use my Necklace.”

…

“It’s all about focusing your energy, really.” He began. They held up their Items. “Just breathe deeply, and concentrate. Think about how badly you want it…”

Isis inhaled, and her Necklace began to glow. Bakura gave her a minute to settle.

“Well?” He asked after she opened her eyes.

“The butcher’s going to have trouble with his livestock and will be away from his shop for a bit later tonight.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you saw?”

“I’m hungry!” She snapped. “What did you think I would use this power for? To make sure petty thieves don’t come around stealing my bread?”

Bakura sighed. “You’re not thinking big enough, Isis… you have unspeakable power to control… come on, now, there must be something you want?”

Isis looked down at her Necklace, and then shut her eyes once more. “No amount of foreseeing can bring back what I want most…”

“That being…?”

“My family.”

They stared at each other. He had figured her family was gone, why else would she be on the streets? He didn’t really feel sorry for her – people died, it happened. An entire village being killed off for the advancement of another’s power, well… that was different than just one family…

But this definitely peaked his curiosity. He was a thief, she was a thief. He controlled a Millennium Item, she controlled a Millennium Item. He lost his family, she lost her family. Those were far too many coincidences. He was starting to think it was fate that they had met.

Who knows, this girl just might be his key to victory.

And so he decided to play to her emotions. “And what exactly happened to your family, Isis?”

Her face twisted as she recalled the terrible memory. “After the war started… there were these raids… all these fires… I had been kidnapped. And I never saw my mother again…”

Bakura nodded, taking mental notes over the details. They would come in handy for later.

“And your father?”

“He was killed. That war had been a disaster… and then…”

“And then they came to Kul Elna, my home, and destroyed it. To make these…” He pointed to her neck.

Isis stepped back, her eyes wide. “What are you talking about?”

“To create dark magic requires sacrifice. These Items were forged by the lives of my people. We lost our families so the Pharaoh could become more powerful.”

She steadied herself. “And this is why you want to destroy him? An eye for an eye, then.”

He smiled. “Don’t pretend you feel any differently.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“Says a thief…”

“Stealing isn’t killing, so long as they still have plenty.”

“Oh? And who has more than the Pharaoh then?”

She didn’t reply. Still smiling, Bakura walked closer to her, taking her hands into his own.

“What would you have done back then if you had had power, Isis? What would you do if you met the men who killed your parents?”

He could feel her shaking within his grip. Yes, it was definitely fate that he had met her. She would be far more useful to him than his shadow crew – a pretty young lady with incredible power was a deadly combination, and he intended to use it to his advantage.

Her fingers laced with his. “I would crush them.”

…

Ryou mentioned at every possible moment he had just how much he disapproved of this arrangement. Which wasn’t often admittedly, but it still annoyed Bakura.

Ishizu, on the other hand was being quite agreeable, despite the recent argument. True Bakura no longer felt the trust they had started, but she did go out of her way to be as little a problem as possible.

The young girl never asked for anything outside of the essentials – food, a place to sleep and some privacy now and then. She cleaned her own dishes and usually made her own meals, save for the few times Bakura actually let Ryou cook. She was also allowed to sleep in Ryou’s bed – the Thief not having much use for rest anyway, and his host being too much of a gentleman to let her sleep on the couch.

The only thing Bakura had gone out of his way to get her was a spare key for Ryou’s apartment, which everyone agreed she should have. She didn’t thank him for providing any of these things, the little queen acted as though these were given rights for her, but he wasn’t trying to make her comfortable. She was merely a necessary pawn.

Her one act of rebellion was her clothing – she refused to part with her old ones again. He didn’t try to stop her at this point, though. If he didn’t give into something she would grow to resent him. Besides, they were just clothes, even if they meant something to her.

She was incredibly tolerable beyond that, though. One day she had left Ryou’s apartment and when she came back, announced that she had gotten a part-time job at a local museum. 

“Very good, my dear.” Bakura had praised. “The stone tablet resides in that museum, we can keep an eye on it better this way.”

Ishizu never voiced her opinions on his revenge, just as Isis had done, but never fought against him either. She went along with it, for the most part, always saying it was to get her brother back or it was destiny or something of the likes.

It was fine. She could be reunited with her brother – he had the Millennium Rod so they would have to meet up sooner or later. And they would give those Items to the Pharaoh. Then she simply needed to go back to Egypt with Bakura, and the Shadow Game could begin.

She made things so easy though.

Mostly because she had been keeping her mouth shut about the parts they disagreed on, but for the moment, they wanted the same thing – her brother, and the Items handed over to the Pharaoh. He had expected more backlash from her, but supposed there was still time. It had only been a few months, after all.

He sometimes wondered if she still feared him. True, she looked over her shoulder often and jumped slightly whenever he suddenly appeared in a room. But those were basic instincts, they didn’t indicate real fear. She had grown up underground, after all.

He still hated the way she made it sound like she had no other option. What would she have done if he hadn’t shown up? No, there had to have been another reason as to why she didn’t try to leave. Well she did believe in fate, so maybe she was just putting her faith in him. A foolish choice, really, but then again he didn’t intend to harm her. So long as he needed her.

Or maybe… she knew something he didn’t. He never did believe that their session together were the only times she practiced with her Necklace. Maybe she was waiting for the exact moment to strike. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who should be looking over her shoulder. 

…

Stealing was becoming easier now that her skills were honed in. She could sense when someone would leave or have their back turned for a few minutes. They could be in and out without a single trace. Though in a way, it was also less fun. The thrill of being caught was gone, but Bakura knew this would all work to his advantage in the long run. A little amusement could be sacrificed if it meant ultimate victory.

It had been two years since he had first met Isis. Two years since he had taken her in as his apprentice. She had proven to be as useful as he had hoped.

Although he still sensed her hesitance. They had similar back-stories – coming from nothing, stealing to survive, trying to prove their worth in this miserable world. She had the drive and determination he did, but she lacked the hatred. Even in her angriest of moments, she somehow managed to forgive and let the past go.

He wasn’t sure how he would eventually deal with that, or if he would even deal with it at all. Bakura didn’t have too big an issue killing her off, even though doing so would be much more difficult now. His own fault for training her. Oh well.

Once or twice throughout the day, he would wonder if he should have killed her the day they met, but it couldn’t have been mere coincidence that they were both able to use the Items. And Bakura was not one who took fate lightly.

He sat up a bit when he heard rustling noises. Isis made her way into the cave, fruit in hand.

“Here…” she handed half of the supply over to him.

“Thanks.”

They ate without speaking for some time. Then Isis cleared her throat.

“So I… had a vision…”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “They’re going to be selecting new candidates to hold the Millennium Items in a week.”

“Hmm… then we have a week to figure out how to use this opportunity.”

“Yes. “

More silence, but neither of them continued eating.

“You know…” she started. “It might be more difficult to try and retrieve them on that day… they’ll be even more heavily guarded than normal, I mean.”

“You don’t know for certain?”

“My power’s limited.”

“Yes, but we are chosen ones. We could simply walk in as potential candidates, and then that’ll take care of whatever two Items they’re stupid enough to hand over!”

“There’s no way they’d ever allow peasants, let alone thieves, into the palace.”

“You’d be surprised, my dear… after all, the Items don’t care for trivial matters such as class.”

Isis nodded and looked away.

“Bakura?”

Oh no.

He hated when she started asking questions. But there really was no avoiding it.

“Yes?”

“Must the whole world pay for what happened to you?”

Had she asked this two years ago, he would have lashed out. After all this time, however, he had come to expect this sort of thing, and merely sighed.

“To be honest, I’m not even sure I can contain the darkness once it’s been unleashed.”

“What will become of us?”

“I don’t know…”

She scooted closer to him, taking his hand into her own. “What are we fighting for, Bakura?”

“Well, I’m fighting for my family and village that had been destroyed. I can never let go of my hatred towards the Pharaoh.” His grip tightened as he spoke. “I thought you were doing the same, Isis, but now I just don’t know.”

She looked away. If it hadn’t been so dark, he might have noticed her blushing.

“I’m not sure I was ever fighting for anything. At first, I wanted power because it sounded better than beating a stranger to death over a loaf of bread. But… it’s not about that anymore.”

“You never had the hatred I have, Isis.”

“No, you’re right.” She pressed her face into his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

She didn’t finish her thought. 

She didn’t want to say how she had fallen for him, how she only wanted to be close to ensure he was alright.

And he didn’t respond with awkward silence, followed by a weak explanation about how he didn’t feel the same. Truthfully, he didn’t know how he felt about Isis. She had gained his respect, he certainly didn’t hate her. But his heart was too cold to ever fully love someone.

And she didn’t run away heartbroken, knowing full well she’d be back in the morning, and every day after, because she would always be in love with him.

And both of them ignored the fact that one day, all of this would end.

…

His favorite time was when they practiced their magic together. That made him more nostalgic than anything. When he had been trapped in the Ring, Bakura often thought back to their lessons, repeating his words over and over again. But it felt so different actually sitting there, with her, watching her face twitch as she concentrated.

It just felt good to finally speak and use the Items with someone who understood. That was the main reason he had wanted to keep her in the first place. Humans had a rather annoying habit of needing some form of companionship. 

“You know, you can see into the past with that as well.” He informed her one day.

“Do you think I’d be able to see us?”

“That’s what I was getting at, yes.”

“You never did show me a vision that night.”

“Forgive me, I was rather distracted.”

She giggled, probably at his incompetence, but he let it go. Ishizu closed her eyes and concentrated.

“Here,” Bakura offered, placing his hand on the Necklace. “Let me help…”

There were certain scenes he didn’t want her seeing, so he would guide her to a specific one.

“No,” she suddenly said, opening her eyes. “I can do this myself. Besides, how will I know for sure that the vision’s not a trick from you?”

Bakura pulled his hand back. Damn, she was sharp.

“After all this, you still don’t trust me?” He replied coolly.

“Just taking the necessary precautions is all. And besides, I really can do this on my own.”

She shut her eyes once more. He stood there patiently for her to relive whatever moment she had stumbled across.

“You looked… different… back then.” She said when it ended.

“Well you look different now. What did you see?”

“We were talking. We were sitting in some kind of cave, and you were telling me about the Millennium Items.”

Ah. That memory.

“Bakura… your family was killed?”

“Along with the rest of my village, yes.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to tell Ishizu she could see into the past. That sad look in her eyes filled him with such rage. She was staring at him like he was a lost child. He didn’t need that. He needed blood and fire and sacrifice. This might help her regain some trust in him, but he hated it all the same. Then again, she would have figured it out on her own eventually, and if he had been caught with this secret well… that was an argument he wanted to avoid.

“Tell me, Ishizu, have you ever dueled before?” He asked, changing the subject. He had always meant to go over her dueling skills, and now seemed like the perfect time to switch focus.

“Hm? Oh, yes. My brother and I used to play a lot back in the tombs.”

“Good. We’ll work on your strategy and build up your deck tomorrow.”

…

Ishizu was a decent duelist, he had to admit. She still made a few amateur mistakes, but those would eventually go away. Her technique actually felt similar to his, luring the opponent into a false sense of security before striking. Once she used her Necklace to predict his moves, and secretly he was proud of her.

But it confirmed what he had suspected, Ishizu still practiced in secret. She never told him what she saw, but he figured it couldn’t have been too bad considering she was still there. He resisted the urge to peak into her mind during a vision. She was extremely cautious, catching her in the act was rather tricky, he hated to admit. And she could predict his every move. Although he doubted he would be caught, so long as she didn’t show any significant change in attitude, it was better safe than sorry. 

Then one day, she went up and confessed to him.

“You know…” she started. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Neither have I.”

“This… revenge plan you have… you’re going to need more than just the Millennium Items.”

“Oh?” This caught his attention. What did she mean?

“You’re also going to need the three Egyptian God Cards.”

“How fascinating…” he came off as sarcastic but was genuinely curious. She didn’t notice, though, she was used to his snark by now. “Tell me, since when were you so interested in helping me with my revenge?”

“Same reason I’ve always had,” she stated. “Because my brother is after these cards as well.”

…

Isis was fast asleep when she heard it. Years of stealing and training with Bakura had heightened her senses, and she jolted when she made out a strange sound.

Just as she sat up, however, Isis found a hand holding her back down. Bakura loomed over, knife in hand.

She tried to scream out, but she was in too much shock to find her voice.

“W-wha…”

He brought down his hand and she closed her eyes. It wasn’t until she heard the squishing sound next to her that she opened them again, and looked over at the dead rattlesnake beside her.

Isis turned back to Bakura. “You could’ve given me some warning.”

“A simple thank you would suffice.”

“Sorry… thanks.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You really thought I would stab you, Isis?”

“I wouldn’t put it passed you…”

Bakura sighed and sat down next to her.

“Tomorrow’s the big day.”

“I know.”

“We’ll be fine, Isis. We’re fighters. We’ve been through way more than those pathetic royals have any day.”

“Yes…”

He didn’t want to ask what was wrong. He knew what was wrong. They had both known from the start this conversation would come along. But dammit, couldn’t she just wait until later?

No.

If she didn’t say what was on her mind right now, she never would. And then she would be preoccupied during their mission. If this backfired on him, he could just kill her. But if he brought her to the palace and she messed up there, then it would all be over.

The Thief took in a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re going to die. Tomorrow we’re signing our death wishes, aren’t we?”

“You’re the one who can see the future, you tell me.”

“You know I haven’t been able to!”

“Haven’t been able to, or you just don’t want to?”

Isis muttered something to herself and hung her head.

“Bakura… I know they were your family, but – is this worth it? You have a life ahead of you…” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “We could have a life together.”

“Isis… I can’t let it go…”

“My family was killed too you know!” Her voice was mixed with anger and sadness. “But I never gave up! I never felt I owed anyone anything! I lived, because I know that’s what my family would have wanted! You and I survived for a reason, this… this just can’t be it…”

“But what if it is?” He didn’t mean to yell. She threw herself back as he yanked away from her touch. “What if this is exactly what we’re meant to do, what if fate’s been planning this from the start? You could find that out right now Isis! But you won’t because you’re a coward!”

A small sob escaped her lips. Bakura sighed and internally slapped himself. They shouldn’t be arguing. Not now. Not right before they went in and finally executed their plan.

He shifted positions and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Isis… you are a very strong woman. And I’ve always admired that about you. You’ve stood by me all this time, when no one else has. No matter what happens, you’re my only friend.”

Bakura was never as heartless as he pretended to be. The whole reason he was doing this was because he had lost everyone he cared about. It stilted him, but in the end, he was human. Isis’s compassion wasn’t enough to save him, but she reminded him that he was more than just hatred.

She kissed him then.

When Bakura had first started to feel respect for Isis, he had told himself not to become attached. She was merely another pawn. And for the most half, that was true. But he meant what he had said – she was his only friend. He simply couldn’t bring himself to hate her.

Yes, he was still willing to kill her. He was willing to kill himself to fulfill his dark purpose. But he planned on keeping her for as long as possible, and when the time came, ensure her death was as painless as possible. He felt he owed her that much.

And he kissed her back.

…

“Sister. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

It had been a year since Ishizu had last seen Marik, but he seemed so… different. There was a coldness in his presence as he smirked her way. He reminded her a little of Bakura.

She stood inside the safe where Obelisk the Tormentor was being held. Bakura stood at her side.

“Marik, I’m telling you to come with me.” She spoke with confidence, despite the current situation. His gurus had them surrounded. But her brother simply raised the Millennium Rod.

As it began to glow, Bakura stepped forward. His Ring was activated as well, and soon Ishizu joined in with her Necklace. The three faced off like that, honing in on their powers. But Marik was outnumbered, and stumbled. His gurus fell unconscious and he glared at them.

“Please, Marik…” Ishizu continued. “Stop this foolish mission and come home with me!”

Bakura gave her a curious look. Did she really think he’d let her go after this? Well now wasn’t the time to discuss it…

“Sister, have you forgotten? Our family’s pain and suffering are all caused by the Pharaoh you’re trying so desperately to defend!”

“What do you hope to accomplish, Marik? You’re throwing your life away for revenge?”

“My life was thrown away the day they carved into my back! Sister… our father’s death is on the Pharaoh’s hands… how can you still serve him?”

Bakura bit his lip. The conversation was sounding too familiar for comfort…

“You’re starting to sound like Bakura.”

Oh well that was just perfect…

Marik eyed the white-haired man. “Who is this?”

“A friend. He helped me find you.”

“And what exactly does he get out of this?” Marik demanded. Bakura had a feeling he wasn’t thinking of Items or cards…

“Relax, boy.” He spoke up for the first time. “I’m on your sister’s side. I want to return the Items to the nameless Pharaoh. I’m sure the two of you understand the importance of his memory.”

It was Ishizu ‘s turn to look at him in confusion, knowing he was holding out the rest of his story. She internally debated whether or not Marik should know the full truth, and must have decided against it because she remained silent.

“I will never help him! After what he’s been doing to our family for generations!”

“Let me ask you this, Marik.” Bakura began, crossing his arms. “Do you really believe you stand a chance against the Pharaoh?”

The young boy blinked. “Of course I do… it’s my destiny…”

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t.”

“Bakura…”

“You see, thousands of years ago, that same Pharaoh wronged me, and I’ve been preparing my revenge ever since. I couldn’t even beat him the first time around, so what makes you, a mere mortal, think you have a shot?”

Marik went silent.

“Y-you said you were on Ishizu’s side… what’s this about revenge?”

Bakura saw through his attempts at changing the subject, but went with it anyway. They all knew Marik would die trying to fulfill his mission, why bother letting him defend that?

“I am… for the moment. Our interests are similar – she wants you back, and I’m interested in that Item you have.”

Marik scoffed at him, and then turned to his sister. “Ishizu… just what exactly is going on?”

She looked down at her feet. “I – I don’t even know anymore…”

Bakura reached out and patted her shoulders awkwardly. “There, there, my dear. Think of it this way – the Pharaoh is the reason your brother ran away, and I’m the reason you’re reunited.” 

Ishizu gulped.

“Even if…” her voice was unusually cold. “I denounced everything. I denounced the Pharaoh, my family, my heritage… what will become of my brother and I in the end?”

Bakura pulled his arm away. She really was sharp. “Take it from me – worrying about the end is overrated. There were times during those thousands of years where I thought it was all over – yet here we are. True, spilling out darkness will finish off this mortal world… but perhaps be the beginning of something better.”

“Killing people is never an answer.”

“Killing people is how the Millennium Items were created.”

Silence.

“… You used me…”

“Only because you refuse to completely join me.”

Ishizu sighed. And then, she giggled.

Both Bakura and Marik were shocked by this.

“And what exactly is so funny, my dear?”

“I just realized… all this time… I’ve been anticipating your victory!”

Bakura cocked his eyebrow. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“That your opponent is the Pharaoh. You’ve already lost to him, there’s no guarantee you’ll be successful the second time around…”

“You little wench!” 

He felt thousands of years worth of fury unleashed when he smacked her. To hell with his calm nature, his half-assed attempts at being respectful – she went and shoved that in his face. She deserved it. And so much more.

After everything… 

“Sister!!” 

So focused on Ishizu, Bakura had temporarily forgotten about Marik. He was knocked to the ground by an attack from the Rod. He wasn’t down for long, but it was enough time for Marik to help Ishizu up.

“Sister, please, we need to go!”

Ishizu nodded and the two ran off. But Bakura was faster – he froze them in place with his Ring.

“I don’t think so…” he hissed. The two groaned as they attempted to break free. “Whether you’re on my side or not, you play a role in all this, Ishizu. You will stay by my side, even if I have to keep you locked up until the time is right.”

He walked up from behind them, wrenching the Rod from Marik’s hand, and then turning to Ishizu. He unstrapped her Necklace before finally releasing them.

“So here’s my new proposal…” Bakura spun and punched Marik in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“Marik!”

Bakura caught the boy by his waist, and then turned the Rod to his face, unsheathing it with his mouth and pointing the blade to Marik’s throat.

“Either you stay like a good girl, or I kill your brother. You’ll end up dead too, eventually, but not until after the game begins. I’m simply offering you more time to spend with your darling family.”

“Ishizu, don’t do it! Run! Forget about me!”

Bakura squeezed him tighter. “Such noble words from a tyrant like you!”

“Stop it!” She yelled. She wanted to move desperately but held her footing, afraid Bakura might slice his throat if she came any closer.

“Now, now, that’s not the apprentice I know. If you want to escape here unharmed, you’re going to have to fight me.”

Ishizu bit her lip, and shook her head slightly. Her shoulders slacked as she calmed. Bakura smiled.

“You seem to be forgetting…” she said, her voice low. “That I can see the future.”

“Wha-“ before Bakura could finish his question, Rishid punched him in the back of the head.

…

“It’ll only take a few hours.” Bakura held his arm out to her. “You can bear to part with it for that long.”

Still Isis hesitated. “It’s not really fair, though. I have to let go of my Necklace while you hold onto both our Items.”

“Of course it’s fair – if we’re caught, I take the downfall, and you go out free.”

“No, there’s a twist Bakura, there always is with you.”

“Is it so wrong to want to be chivalrous? Prison is no place for a woman, Isis.”

She glared at him. “I can handle myself you know! And I can also see whether or not you’re lying to me!”

“Yes indeed…” he moved his hand upward slightly. “But I’m not lying. Which is why you’ll be just fine without that Necklace for a bit…”

At this point, he really didn’t know why she kept bluffing. She wouldn’t look into the future, she hadn’t for some time. But she still saw right through him, as she always had. Perhaps he was just trying to humor them both – after all, that’s what their relationship had been. Just one giant joke, waiting for its punch line.

Two thieves – one consumed by hatred, the other in love, working together. In the end, it never would have worked out. And that was why she had stopped using her Necklace. She wanted to still live in her own little world where they live happily ever after. Yet Bakura felt as though he owed her this, for going along with the joke. He meant it – he would take the fall should they get caught. However, if she ratted him out, he had a chance to get away with both Items. And the dungeons were part of the palace – he’d gain access again.

But either way, they would be parted. Isis would be his enemy, and he would have to kill her.

Or things could go according to plan, and he could let her live until the darkness destroyed them both.

Isis handed over her Necklace.

“Thank you, my dear. Now, shall we proceed?”

“I suppose…”

Isis wondered, not for the first time, just why it was she had fallen for this man. Was it because he had provided for her? Given her food, shelter, and companionship all these years? Perhaps. But he couldn’t possibly be the only person in all of Egypt who would be willing to take her in, and she had been fine on her own regardless.

Bakura had always told her he hated everyone, but she never felt he hated her, not really. True, they had had their arguments, some more physical than others, but they would always move passed it.

She had tried to convince him to give up this mission, and now that they were this far… she just didn’t know what to do. Looking into the future was out of the question at this point. If he died, she didn’t want to see until it was too late. 

One time, however, she had come close. She had seen Bakura place all seven Millennium Items in the stone tablet, the Pharaoh was yelling, and then… and then… she had ended the vision. That was when her feelings had become clear. It was irrational thinking, but she couldn’t help it. She loved him. But he was beyond helping. Now all she could do was hope for his defeat – and maybe he would get out of this alive.

Isis smiled bitterly. Even if such a miracle occurred, he would try again. And again. And again. Over and over this game would go until he won or died.

And to think she was in love with such a man…

She supposed emotions were like that though… you couldn’t choose who to love, it was just something that happened. But there had to be some reason for the attraction.

The two stepped up to the guards.

“Just where do you think you’re going, peasant?” One on them demanded.

“Why into the palace, of course.” Bakura replied smugly. “I believe they’re searching for new owners of the Millennium Items…”

The guard held his spear up to Bakura’s throat. “Don’t test me, thief… we know who you are…”

Bakura simply smiled. They knew his reputation as King of Thieves, but no one knew about the Items he and Isis possessed. He had made sure of it.

“Regardless of how you simpletons view me, the Items choose their owners. If we match up, you’ll have no choice but to hand them over.”

“If you match up…”

“Please, we don’t want any trouble.” Isis stepped in. They all turned their attention on her. “It’s true, we are thieves, but we’re here to make amends. Our only wish now is to protect our Pharaoh.”

The guards eyed her for a bit. Then one gave a nod, and the other lowered his spear.

“I’ll let you go…” he told Bakura. “Only because I trust her.”

“A wise decision, gentlemen.”

They stepped aside as Bakura and Isis entered the palace at last.

“Nicely played.” He whispered to her. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around!”

A reason…

He had a reason to love her. She stood by his side, despite everything, even though she herself didn’t understand why. She was his little shred of light in this dark, dark world.  
He had a reason to love her, but he didn’t. She had no reason to love him, but she did.

And perhaps, that was in itself her reason. She saw him for what he truly was – broken. A child who had lost everything, who no one gave a second chance to. But he was still human, and out there someone had to love him. And maybe that someone was supposed to be Isis.

She could live with that, loving someone who was unlovable. Because he saw good in her, and he let her see the good in him.

…

Bakura awoke, his head pounding. He rubbed it as he sat himself up.

“Well… that could have been better.”

The Millennium Items were gone, of course. He rolled his eyes. They should have known better; on the one hand, if he went to seek them out, they had a way to fight him off. On the other, since he would have to retrieve them anyway, their encounter was inevitable. 

Unless they handed them over to the Pharaoh first.

That was fine, but most likely they would meet up again. He continued to sit there for a bit, thinking over what move he should make next. How essential was it that he get Ishizu back now? He needed her for the Shadow Game, but until the Pharaoh had the Items, he wouldn’t technically need her beforehand…

It didn’t matter if they tried to warn the Pharaoh, Bakura had already made himself out to be an enemy. Maybe playing it subtly was the best option at the moment. That Marik brat would come to reason eventually, and when he did, they would hand over their Items.

Bakura stood up and checked the vault. Obelisk was gone as well. Perfect. He would definitely play it subtle, then.

What he had to do now was head back to Japan. Keeping an eye on the Puzzle was still his main concern, despite this rather long distraction. And he had a way of watching out for the Ishtars. 

He never told Ishizu this, but the two of them now shared a bond between their Millennium Items. So long as he was careful and she never got too curious, he would always know where she was.

He smirked, thinking of how he would make them pay. All of them. The amount of trouble he had gone through…

Why, though?

Why had he gone through with it?

Nothing changed, right?

Had it been necessary of him to reveal his identity to Ishizu? Had this year been a complete waste of time?

No.

“We did it, Isis. We got two more Items! Just three more to go!”

“I know… Bakura…?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know that.”

“Yes, but… I just wanted to say it at least once, before this all ends.”

He stroked her cheek. “It’s not over yet…”

Tears trailed down her face. “Yes it is… I’m so sorry…”

And the guards carried him away.

She had betrayed him, just as she had back then. History was doomed to repeat itself, he supposed. He should have known better, but he had underestimated her. His whole plan was to re-do what had happened in the past… and she was right. There was no guarantee that he would be victorious. Perhaps his failure right now was a sign of what he had to look forward to – but he wouldn’t think like that.

In the past, he had known she would die, and that he would be the one to kill her. But he wanted to prolong that for as long as possible. And she had betrayed him. He couldn’t fault her for it, not really. She would pay, just as anyone who crossed him did, but he wasn’t angry. He had lied, she had lied. They were the same.

Maybe he had trained her a little too well.


End file.
